Cas, I Think I Love You
by TheDarkNightsRun
Summary: Posted before. Sam has a family now and Dean is left alone. He lets his true feeling for a certain Angel of the Lord slip by accident when he gets drunk one night and things get a little heated.


**A/N: **Okay, so I put this story up a while back, but then some weird stuff happened and I had to delete it. I've been prompted multiple times to put it back up, so that's what I'm doing. I also started to write it again because... why not. The-Lorax-In-The-Tardis co-wrote this, so this masterpiece is not entirely mine. Also, there's a second chapter to this, and I'm working on the third, so if you want them just holler and I can post them. Anywhore, enjoy.

"Last Call buddy, why don't you go home?" The bartender asked Dean. She was actually pretty hot. Dean's words slurred together as he spoke, "Alright sexy, g'night." He stumbled out of the bar, along with everyone else.

Most were too drunk to stand by themselves, others couldn't keep their hands off a person they most likely just met. Dean slowly took out the keys to the Impala, poor girl hadn't seen much these days.

Nothing to hunt since the gates of Hell had closed and the Angels staying low. The hunter was in the car and had the key in the ignition before remembering Sam was no longer there to be the designated driver. He was with Jess and their new baby boy. God fucking damn it, how the hell was he going to get back to the shitty motel, five fucking miles from the bar.

Dean began listing all the people he could call to drive him to a bed. Bobby was on a hunt with Garth on the other side of the country. Jo is probably with Ellen at their bar. That left Cas.

Dean's drunken state of mind liked the idea, played with it. He remembered all his fantasies about the Angel lately, certain thoughts involving Dean on his knees with Cas behind him.

Dean Winchester was calling the Angel of Thursdays.

The conversation was a blur, mostly just Dean begging and making empty promises. Castiel eventually agreed and was with Dean in seconds. Then, suddenly, he was in his bed at the motel.

Cas helped Dean under the covers and turned to leave. Deans hand on his arm stopped him. "Dean?"

"Don't leave, please. I need you Cas." the pleading in the hunters voice made Castiel sit down on the bed.

"Dean, you're drunk, you need rest," Deans hands started to fumble in Castiels coat, trying to pull him down.

"I've had time to think... since Sam left. I've been thinking about how I feel... About you..." Deans feeble attempts to pull Cas down ceased, and he now stroked the angels arm lovingly. "Cas, I think I love you."

Castiel froze, Dean loved him. _Dean Winchester._ It was hard to believe really, Dean never said he loved someone unless they were Sam, even then, he didn't directly say it. When Heaven told Castiel about the plan to pull Dean from Hell, he jumped at the chance. He had been watching the Winchester boys for a while and slowly began to feel for the oldest son.

"Dean, you are not thinking straight. You-"

"I am thinking straight though, Cas. I have known ever since Purgastory," Dean suddenly began to panic. Getting drunk and calling the person you loved in the middle of the night is not the best plan.

Cas sighed and looked into Dean's eyes, they had a mix of love, want, and need. "I love you too Dean."

The hunter smiled and laid back on the bed, his hand now gripping Cas' tightly. "Fuck Cas. I never thought you'd say that."

Suddenly Cas was being pressed to the bed, Dean on top of him. "Dean, what are you doing?"

Before Cas could say any more, Deans lips were on his, caressing his body feverishly. Castiel didn't know how to react at first, he knew he wanted this, but it wasn't right to take advantage of Dean in his drunken state. _Oh, to hell with chastity,_ he thought, and he started to kiss Dean back with just as much passion.

Dean pushed his tongue against the angel's lips, asking for entrance, and shoved it into his mouth once Cas obliged. Dean tasted like alcohol and desperation, but he didn't mind. Their kissing became more heated and Dean's hands began to wander down Cas' body. He removed the trenchcoat, biting and sucking down the angel's neck as he did so. Cas gave a small moan, which Dean took as an invitation to keep going. He undid the first few buttons on his shirt, but soon became impatient and ripped it off. He admired the muscles on the Castiel's beautiful chest and worked his mouth down to his collarbone, his hands wandering a little farther down his body.

Cas decided that Dean was wearing far too many layers, so he flipped him over and removed his jacket, plaid shirt, t-shirt, and undershirt, and started kissing all down his torso. He felt Dean's hands on his pants button, which caused him to pause briefly, but didn't miss a beat and kept moving his hands downward, undoing Dean's pants and pulling them down his legs, revealing a sizable tent.

He looked to Dean for permission before removing the underwear too and releasing Dean's massive trouser snake. Dean took Cas' momentary pause as an opportunity to flip him over, making him the one on top again. He worked Castiels pants down his legs and removed his underwear as well, revealing his eight inch angel dick.

"Oh Lord Cas!" Dean proclaimed.

"Dean would you please not shout my father's name during sex?" Cas asked, or at least he tried to, but Dean's mouth was now lowering onto Russell the Love Muscle, and it felt pretty damn good. Dean licked up Cas' shaft, rubbing his tongue along the tip of his dingaling. "Dean," Cas then took as much of Castiel as he could into his mouth, sucking on his little angel. He worked his hands on the parts his mouth couldn't reach, feeling his three angel balls in astonishment. "Dean. I'm gonna-," Cas tried to say before he exploded liquidy passion into Dean's mouth, feeling the tension leave his honky-tonk. "That was physically pleasing," Cas moaned.

Then Dean went to the restroom and returned with a bottle of lubricant. "What's that for?" Cas asked.

"I think we both know that," Dean replied so huskily he could've pulled a bobsled. He applied it on his hot rod and delved gently into Cas. He could feel the angels discomfort, but once he went deeper Cas became less tense. He began to thrust into his potty hole, being gentle at first but slowly picking up speed. They began to thrust in a rhythm resembling Hollaback Girl.

Dean gave one final shout before erupting into Cas' tight ass, his sexual frustration finally leaving him.

"Call me the next time you wanna sword fight," Dean slurred before passing out in a drunken state. Cas pressed a small kiss on Dean's chest and left as soon as he was sure he was asleep, allowing Dean's drunken mind to forget the nights happenings.

Hopefully, none of the girls of Deans past adventures felt like Cas did now. Forgotten, and in love with a beautiful man. Dean would never know, but Cas would always cherish this moment. Maybe they would do this again sometime, but not for a while. Cas allowed a single tear to slip out of his eye, then immediately went up to check on Sam and his new family.


End file.
